Ørkenvinden
by evil-sensei iruka
Summary: For at sikre alliancen skal en kvinde fra Konoha giftes med Kazakagen - Sakura er kvinden der skal sikre ægteskabet bliver lykkeligt, men hvad gør man hvis man selv bliver forelsket i ham OBS sikkert at ratingen vil komme op af senere!
1. Chapter 1

_"Du har et hår siddende løst " sagde Kazakagen og kig over og rettede på hendes hårbånd. Sakura rødmede helt over den opmærksomhed hendes nye leder viste hende. Det var helt noget andet end at hvis Naruto havde gjort det. Der er en stor forskel på ens barnsdomsvenner og en hot fyrs opmærksomhed, som Naruto og Sasuke aldrig forstod. Som hun nu havde forstået. Den barnlige kærlighed hun havde følt for Sasuke var blevet blæst væk med ørkenvinden, og regnen der var kommet og havde fyldt den golde ørken, havde givet liv til en kærlighed._

_En kærlighed der var enstemmig. Igen._

**~O~**

Sabaku no Gaara kiggede med store øjne på det officielle dokument han havde fået indleveret med hast for et øjeblik siden. Den nye alliance de havde lavet med Konoha havde taget en uventet drejning for den unge kazekage, der nu sad og undrede sig over det der lige skete omkring ham.

Ægteskab mellem de to kager og den anden bys adelige?

Ikke lige hvad han havde forstillet sig. Han var 21 år og ønskede på ingen måde at stifte en familie.

Hvad var Shikamaru's plan lige med det her?

**~O~**

_[Hos omtalte person]_

Nara Shikamaru nyste ned i sin hånd, hvor efter han så over på personen overfor ham. Den smukke lyserøde ninja med de fangede grønne øjne og den lidt for smukt formede krop. Selv Shikamaru kunne ikke undgå at bemærke hende blandt mange kvinder - og han var ikke engang interesseret i denne fremmede art.

"Jeg ønsker du skal tage til Suna for at gennemgå forberedelsen til at vi udvælger en brud for Kazakagen." sagde han med sin officielle stemme , han havde indøvet efter været blevet påtvunget hokagetitlen. Ingen havde spurgt ham og der var ellers rigeligt med villige kandidater. Naruto og Konohamaru bare for at nævne nogen.

Men nej nu var han hokagen - og nu ville han sikre alle sine alliancer. Mest af alt med den uindtagelige ninjaby Sunagakure.

Kunoishien overfor bordet nikkede sammenbidt tilbage. Hun var ikke glad for missioner der foregik udenbys i længere tid. Og især ikke når hun var alene. Hendes skønhed kunne ikke ignoreres, og mange mænd gjorte kur til hende lige med det samme de så hende. Og hvor hun afskyede de mænd!

Haruno Sakura, Konoha's førende indenfor medicin udvikling og en fremragende shinobi i nødens stund. Hun var den rette person at sende til Suna.

"Og lige en ting til Sakura," tilføgede han i et mindre formalt toneleje. "Mens du er der, find ud af Gaara's smag inden for piger så i kan finde en passende brud for ham - og hjælp dem med at finde en til mig der ikke hundser rundt med mig og brokker sig, tak." Han sendte hende et smil som tegn på at det var i alt venskab spøg.

Sakura bukkede og sendte samme smil tilbage. Hun skulle nok finde den mest besværlige, stædige og mest skrappe kvinde i Suna til sin leder.

**~O~**

"Kazekage-sama" sagde vagten der havde trådt ind i rummet for at overbringe en hastebesked. "Der er et enligt sendebud fra Konoha - og hun nægter at overbringe nogen besked til andre end dem personligt. Og hun bærer Hokagens tegn på sin kappe og er meget kommanderende med portvagterne."

"Så må hun være hans personlige sekundant, dit fjols" hvæsede Gaara. Hvorfor var der ingen af hans mænd der kunne bruge bare hovedet en lille smule. "Vis hende ind hurtigst mulig."

"Javel!" sagde manden og løb hurtigt ud af døren. Selvom folket i Suna havde vænnet sig til at Gaara ikke længere var et monster men deres leder, var de stadig bange for at han skulle blive vred og slå dem alle sammen ihjel.

"Har de allerede fundet en brud til mig?" spurgte han sig selv opgivende. Han lænede hovedet træt på sine arme, før han fik ryddet sit bord op, så det så bare en lille smule anstændigt ud. Hans søster plejede altid at drille ham med hans manglende ordenssans.

Samtidig tænkte han over hvilken kvinde der snart ville melde sin ankomst. Hvorfor var der ikke en eskorte, hvis hun var udpeget som Kazakagens brud? Og hvorfor Hokagens symbol?

Meget skulle nok ændre sig indenfor kort tid.

**~O~**

Sakura havde ikke været i Suna siden hændelsen for 6 år siden, hvor Gaara døde og mistede sin biju. Hun havde end ikke set Kazakagen siden - hun havde altid været udenbys når han havde besøg Konoha. Så hun så stadig den spinkle dreng på 15 år der var blevet dræbt af Akatsuki for an sig når hun tænkte på Gaara.

Hvordan var han mon nu? Var han stadig lige så indelukket? Var han blevet højere? Hvordan så hans hår mon ud?

Rolig nu, pige, tænkte hun til sig selv. Det er ikke en komplet rapport om hvordan Gaara så ud hun skulle finde ud af - det var en analyse af hans kærlighedsliv. Selvom hun heller end gerne ville tage udseendet i stedet for.

Sakura havde aldrig rigtig kommet sig over sin tabte kærlighed til Sasuke, der var blevet dræbt af Tobi efter at have sluttet sig til Konoha i håb om at udslette grundlæggeren til sin egen klan. Både Sakura, Tsunade og Karin havde i en hel nat kæmpet for at hjælpe Sasuke, men han døde i deres hænder på grund af sine utallige livstruende sår.

Siden havde Sakura ikke kigget efter mænd. Hun havde ikke brug for deres kærlighed - hun var fin selv.

Gaara var ikke længere den spinkle dreng han var som ung - han var høj, muskulær og med et godt udsende. Han var alt i alt populær blandt pigerne i Suna. Han havde datet nogle stykker gennem årene, men havde aldrig bundet sig til nogen. Flere i byen mente det var en skam. Faktisk havde ingen af de 3 sandsøskende fundet sig en partner. De var dybt fokuseret på deres arbejde.

Men det var sådan landet lå og der var intet at gøre ved det.

Der blev banket på døren og ind kom en person - en kvinde - der havde ansigtet skjult under en hætte. Det var ikke Konoha's normale sendebud - Hvem var det så?

"Tal, sendebud" sagde Gaara med en tilsyneladende ligegyldig stemme.

"Jeg er ikke et sendebud, Sabaku no Gaara," lød en bekendt stemme. Gaara kunne huske den klart og tydeligt. Kvinden havde han mødt til sin anden chunin eksamen i Konoha for mange år siden hvor de havde kæmpet mod hinanden, og det var hende der reddede hans bror, da han selv var blevet slået af Akatsuki.

Narutos store flamme og gamle holdkammerat, Haruno Sakura, Konoha's Lyserøde Engel.

"Haruno Sakura-san" sagde Gaara . "Hvad bringer dig hid? Jeg kan ikke forstille mig du er brudekandidaten. Du er en for vigtig person at give til en anden by."

"De har helt ret." svarede hun lige ud. "Jeg er sendt til Suna for eventuel hjælp til udvælgelse af en brud. Samtidig skal jeg kunne tegne et billede af en mulig brud til Dem."

"Altså med mere almindelig tale," sagde Gaara "Du skal undersøge hvilke slags piger jeg er til."

Sakura smilte af Gaara's åbenhed overfor emnet. Hun havde regnet med at skulle lave lyssky spionage på ham, men noget lod til at have ændret sig i Gaara. Meget lod til at have ændret sig for Suna. Sidst hun var her, var byen af sand ude i ørkenen, men nu var byen blevet udvidet meget: der var tilføget parker og mange træer i haverne, og dels havde man fået tilføjet vand til ved hjælp af dæmninger - Gaara havde udviklet byen til en oase i ørkenen. Der var mere liv og varme i byen nu.

"Kan beklageligvis ikke fortælle dig det." sagde Gaara lige ud. "For jeg har ikke selv fundet ud af det. Har ikke mødt den helt rigtige endnu."

"Så må jeg bare finde ud af det på den hårde metode" sagde Sakura med en truende stemme for sjov. Hun satte på en stol ved skrivebordet så hun sad overfor Gaara og lod sin hætte falde og så ham dybt ind i øjnene. "Hvordan skal hendes personlighed være?"

"Helt ærligt," sagde Gaara opgivende og himmelvendte sine øjne for ikke at se ind i pigens øjne - nej, _kvindens_ øjne. Sakura var ikke den samme som han havde set for 6 år siden - nej hun var smukkere end nogen kvinde han havde set. Hvordan kunne Konoha lade hende forlade byen? Hendes skønhed kunne fortrylle enhver der så hende - selv ham. Det forklarer hætten, tænkte han mans han stadig kiggede op i loftet, før han så sagde. "Men jeg skal da tænke over det. Imens kan du bo her i byen, hvor du også kan møde vores smukke adelskvinder der er villige til at gifte sig med Hokagen. Jeg kan arrangere en samtale med nogle jeg har i tankerne til om nogle dage, hvis det kan have interesse?"

"Det vil være fint," sagde Sakura. "Bare de er så egenrådige, stædige og hidsige som muligt. Shikamaru kunne bruge noget motivation."

"Det er vel ikke helt det du blev bedt om er det?" spurgte Gaara hende. Det lød ikke som noget Hokagen vil sige.

"Nej, men det siger jeg." sagde hun med et smil og sluttede samtalen.

Gaara kaldte en vagt ind i rummet, og bad ham vise Sakura vej til værelserne i Kazakagetårnet der være specielt indrettet til diplomatiske gæster.

Hvem pokker er min ideelle kvinde? Spurgte Gaara sig selv, efter de var gået. Han havde hele tiden spørgsmålet i hovedet mens han fortsatte sit papirarbejde resten af dagen.

**~O~**

Så meget for det kapitel – Vil opdatere snartest muligt

_Evil-SensaiIruka_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nu skal jeg vise dem hen til gæsteværelserne. Denne vej frøken." sagde tjeneren der havde fået ordre til at føre Sakura til sit værelse. Han var en meget gammel mand med et stort busket overskæg og rynker i hele ansigtet, samt han hverken smilede eller vidste tegn på en varm personlig. "Hvad kan et ubetydeligt sendebud som dig have siden Kazekagen lader dig sove i sit eget resident, istedet for gæstebygningen som alle andre." ville være Sakuras bud hvad han selv ville have sagt. Sakura smilede bare da manden vendte ryggen til hende.

De gik gennem mange gange, smukt dekorerede gange med tæpper, frodige planter, smukke malerier. Gangene var oplyst med store lyse vinduer og i loftet hang der i de store gange lysekroner. Det hele tyde på stor rigdom. Der var mange mennesker der gik forbi dem, nogen havde travlt og skyndte sig igennem med armene fyldte med papire, mens andre gik i smågrupper og snakkede. Mest om arbejde, handle og hæren. Sakura ville have haft væddet på Gaaras kontor havde været næsten menneksetomt før hun kom.

Sakura forstod nu hvorfor alliancen med Sunagakure var så vigtig. I de sidste 6 år havde byen udviklet sig fra en plet i ørkenen til en oase! byen var ikke længere kun en sandby, men parker med liv, farver og rigdom var kommet til byen. Og vand. Fordi byens udkant løb nu en stor flod, og fra den strømmede små vankanaler igennem byen og afkølede den ellers nærmest uudholdelige varme der var her i ørkenen. Hun var også sikker på meget af nuvunde rigdon var på grund af handle. Stof og medicinplanter var meget eftertragtede i Konoha ihvertfald. Sakura smilede. Gaara havde vundet et par point som Kazekage for den her præstation.

"Dit værelse" sagde tjeneren og rev Sakura ud af sine tanker. Han stod med en åbnet dør. Sakura nikkede under sin hætte og gik ind af døren som lukkede efter hende. Først da hun var alene sænkede hun sin hætte. Indtil nu havde kun Gaara set hendes ansigt, men hvis rygter kom i omløb om hendes udsende vil hendes mission for at finde en anstændig kvinde for Shika og finde Gaaras type kvinde noget nær umulig. Hun elskede sin hættekappe. Det var takket være den hun stadig kunne gå offenligt uden at blive overbegloet konstant. Naruto og Ino drillede hende konstant med at hun lignede en tigger hvis man så bort fra Hokage-mærket på brystet. Men heller det end det andet. Hun havde lovet sig selv at holde sig fra mænd resten af hendes liv.

~O~

"Haruno Sakura" Efter hun var gået havde Gaara siddet og gjort overvejelser. "Hvorfor sender Nara sin engel ud på en mission udenbys for at arrenge ægteskaber? Jeg tvivler på det er ubevidst. Han er altid 5 skridt foran alle andre i sin tankegang."

Der blev banket på døren og en mandestemme råbte hans navn ude på gangen. "Kom dog ind" råbte han tilbage. Ind af døren kom hans to søskende Tamari og Kankuro, begge to med et bredt smil på læben.

"Hvad er det vi hører, er din brud allerede kommet fra Konoha?" spurgte Kankuro.

"Hvad snakker i om?" spurgte Gaara undrende. Den eneste besøgende han havde haft var sendebudet... "I mener vel ikke sendebudet fra Konoha?"

"Hvad skulle en kvinde fra Konoha ellers komme hele vejen til Suna med Hokagens mærke på?" spurgte Temari.

"Fordi hun er her for at finde den perfekte kvinde for Hokagen, samt finde ud af hvilken type kvinde jeg er til"

"Uh det lyder som en nærtgående og yderst personlig undersøgelig" Kankuro lød ihvertfald til gerne vil møde sendebudet.

"Se bort fra det er den berygtede Haruno Sakura, Narutos bedste ven"

"Det er din joke ikke? udbrød Temari "Konahas nok bedste medic og konuichi? Hvorfor sender Hokagen sådan en vigtig person ud på den form for mission?"

"Netop lige det jeg sad og spekulerede over da i kom." svarede Gaara "Af alle personer hende. Jeg har ikke set hende siden katastrofen for 6 år siden."

''Siger du ikke. Siden den dag hvor bedstemor Chiyo døde" sagde Temari. "Siden dengang har Suna gjort fremskridt på mange felter, men på den medicinske er vi kun gået tilbage. Chiyo-sama tog alt sin viden med sig i graven."

"Hva lillebror, kan du ikke bare bede om at få Haruno, og så derved kunne skabe muligheder for et videnskabeligt for Suna?"

"..." Gaara stirrede ondt på sine søskende. Hvis der var en ting han ikke kunne, var det at sjæle sin bedste vens store kærlighed - også selvom den store kærlghed havde afvist hans bedste ven 100 gange efterhånden. "Men Naruto-"

"Du er vist bagefter med sladderen" sagde Temari. "Naruto-kun skal giftes med Hyuga Hinata. De ældste i Konoha har besluttet at kyubi skal giftes inden for byen så de sikre sig ingen af de andre ninjabyer får fat i den sidste bijus kræft. Egentlig ville have gerne have Sakura, men hun nægtede, og så trådte den lille generte pige frem og erklærede sin kærlighed, og Naruto stod bare der og rødmede! Det var så sød!"

"Så ved vi da hvor du var i sidste uge" indskød Kankura.

"Så vær en god lillebror og kazekage og vælg hende" hun klappede Gaara på hovedet, der kun stirrede endnu mere ond på hende. 

~O~

Uh kawaiiii x3 meh endelig er min skriveblokade ovre - efter så lang lid - GOMENE! Men nu skal der skrives!

Jeg er blevet spurgt om jeg ikke vil skrive på engelsk, men min formulering på engelsk er ikke nær så god som den er på dansk, og da slet ikke da jeg skrev det tidligere kapitel, er blevet lidt bedere men... jeg fortrækker og skrive på dansk hvis det er mulig, sorry ;)

With love

Sensaiiruka


	3. Chapter 3

"... blomsterdekoration er min største hobby - jeg kan få timer til at gå med..." Sakura hørte ikke det næste kvinden sagde... Hun passede ihvertfald ikke som Hokagens hustro.

Sakuras billede af kvinden der skulle havde den vigtige position skulle være handlekraftig, stærk og en person der var værd for en ninja at følge. Alle kvinderne fra Sunas adelsslægter var små og nuttede nipsting der passede mere til at side hjemme og dekorere hjemmet end de var til en ninjas verden. Selvfølgelig skulle hun ikke kun hjælpe byen, hun skulle også kunne holde sin mand igang.

Hun havde virkelig ikke ventet det skulle være så svært at finde en kone til Shikamaru!

Har I flere i dag?" spurgte hun dovent vagten da kvinden, Hanako, var gået. Hun orkede virkelig ikke mere idag. Hun havde et andet vigtigt møde til at finde sted når hun var færdig her, så der gik lang tid før hun kunne se sin hovedpude, eh lånte hovedpude - hendes egen ville hun først se igen om lang tid sikkert hvis Suna ikke snart oppede sig med sine kadidater.

"Nej der er ikke flere idag, men der er 20 kvinder der har anmodet om tid i morgen" svarede vagten.

Sakura sukkede under sin hætte. Det var hendes første mission udenbys i 3 år, og så var det tilmed et diplomatik job hun havde fået. Hvorfor havde de dog ikke længere en fast diplomat i Suna? Bare fordi den tidligere var blevet Hokage...

~O~

"I siger ikke et ord om i ønsker hende som brud!" advarede Gaara sine søskende mens de gjorte klar til Sakura skulle komme på besøg i deres private residents. Da ingen af de 3 søskende rigtig brugte huset fordi de altid var optaget af arbejde og missioner, stod det store hus som regel tomt. De havde kun en gammel dame der gik og gjorte rent. Dengang deres far havde levet, havde huset en stor tjenestestab for at passe de 3 børn mens faren arbejde, men nu var der intet.

"Gider en af jer hakke salaten?" spurgte Temari. Der var tre grunde til at hun stod for madlavningen her til aften. 1, hun var den eneste af dem der kunne lave mad, 2, hun var den ældste og sidst men ikke mindst 3, hun var en KVINDE, som Gaara og Kankuro nød at pointere. Alligevel var de nu sat igang med at hjælpe med madlavningen.

"Hvorfra har vi overhovet de ingredienser fra?" spurgte Kankuro mens han hentede den største og skarpeste kniv i skuffet - hvis nu han alligevel skulle nedligge sig selv med køkkenarbejde, kunne han lige så godt gøre det med stil.

"Det er en kødkniv" sagde han søskende i kor.

"Og?" spurgte Kankuro undrende og stirrede på den. "Den kan sikkert også godt hakke salat." han satte kniven en milimeter fra salaten. "Jep ingen magnetisk modstand." smilede kan kækt.

"Mænd" mumlede Temari. "Helt ærligt, gæsten kan være her når som helst, og jeg vil gerne have vi idet mindste præsitere os godt frem, så hun ikke finder ud hvor store rodehoveder vi alle 3 er."

"Du får det til at lyde som om vi får besøg af den nye brud" kommenterede Gaara tvært. Siden samtalen på hans kontor igår havde han været muggen på hans søskende. Han manglede også at finde på et nyt argument for at afvise Haruno. Det virkede bare forkert at skulle gifte sig med hende, selvom han godt kunne se fornuftig i hvad hans søstende havde sagt. Men han tænkte altid tilbage på Naruto, og hvor skuffet han vil blive hvis han tog Sakura.

"Tænker du stadig på Naruto?" spurgte Temari.

Gaara nikkede.

"Måske vil han ikke tage det som forræderi," sagde Temari. "Men nu hvor han ikke kan gifte sig med hende, kan han vide sig sikker på at hun kommer i god hun hos sin bedste ven"

"Og hvornår er jeg blevet en god person?" spurgte Gaara.

"Siden Naruto" svarede Kankuro.

Alt samtale døde ud - indtil de hørte dørklokken ringe.

"Jeg åbner" sagde Temari. "Gaara, du dækker bor imens"

"Ja mor" sagde Gaara tvært og rejste sig op fra den stol han havde siddet på alt imens hans søskende havde lavet mad.

Han kunne mæske Temaris sure blik i ryggen over hans kommentar.

~O~

"Hvilke traditioner har for kagens ægtefælle i Sunagakure?"

"Ikke så mange længere - vores mor døde jo for over 20 år siden, og siden vores far aldrig tog en ny kone, er traditionerne dødt ud." fortalte Kankuro. "Der skulle være en forårsfestival som skulle være lavet af vores mor, og så selvfølgelig stod ægtefællen også for ægteskaber og brylluper i byen."

"Og børnefødsler, begravelser og den slags." fortsatte Temari "Hun skulle være personen der tog sig af befolkningens daglige højtider."

"Okay, så i skal have en blid, forstående og kreativ kvinde" noterede Sakura sig. "Og vel også stærk går jeg ud fra?"

"Ikke rigtig nødvendigt i de her fredstider, vil kun være et plus" Sagde Kakuro.

"Har du slet ikke noget at sige, Gaara-sama?" spurgte Sakura.

"Ikke rigtig noget, mine søskende skulle have sagt hvad der var."

"Har i slet nogen nuværende forventninger?"

"Ikke noget du ikke har resiteret op" svarede Gaara.

"Det giver mig noget at arbejde ud fra, da" sagde Sakura og spiste noget af den meget meget grovhakkede salat. Alt maden så indbydende ud - undtagen den salat. Den var malplaceret på bordet blandt den fint tilberedte mad.

~O~

Overvejer at finde en parring til Kankuro selvom jeg ikke kan finde på en pige i historien med så stor toleranceevne xD Hmmm der er så meget at skrive om :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Blid, forstående og kreativ" mumlede Sakura for sig selv. "Og helst gerne også stærk. Kunne de ikke bare bede mig om at finde en køn, lille pige der kunne stå bag Kazekagen og opmundre ham? Nej nej, jeg skal finde miss Perfekt for ham."

Hun lå på sin seng i sit lånte værelse, selvom hun havde dobbeltseng, var den alt for lille til dagens arejde - læse alle papirene af kandidaterne igennem. Det var alle de ugifte piger i alderen 15-25 i Konoha, men Sakura havde svært ved at få dem til at passe til beskrivelsen. Hun kendte dem næsten alle sammen på grund af sit daglige arbejde på hospitalet, og de manglede alle mindst en af de få kompentancebeskrivelser, hun havde fået af de 3 Sabaku søskende, eller nærmere kun 2 da Gaara bare havde givet sine søskende ret i hvad de sagde.

"Ino?" tænkte Sakura og kiggede på hendes venindes rapport. Nej Ino manglede alt undtagen styrke - hun var ikke nogen blid og forstående person, om hun så blev betalt for det vil det aldrig ske. "Tenten?" Nej, Tenten manglede både lederevnerne og kreativiteten til at tage pladsen. "Hanabi?" Hinatas lillesøster... Nej, det kunne ikke lade sig gøre - Hanabi er den sidste person der kan overtage Hyuga-klanen, og også vil det ikke kun give hyuga endnu en forbindelse til biyuerne, det vil også give dem magt i Suna.

"**GHAAAAAA**" skrig Sakura opgivende og smed sig tilbage på puden. Hun havde gået listerne igennem 50 gange og ingen passede. Manglede der nogen på listerne? Var hun virkelig så inkompentent til at være diplomat?

Hendes tankegang blev afbrudt af nogen bankede på døren. Sakura kiggede på klokken, der lyst at klokken var 2 om natten tilbage til hende. Hvem kommer på visit på det her tidspunkt? Udover julemanden self.

"Kom ind?" råbte hun. Og ind kom Sabaku no Gaara - manden der var skyld i hendes hovedpine.

Gaara kiggede sig om i rummet. Det havde tidligere tilhøret Nara Shikamaru, Konohas tidligere ambassadør i Suna, men da han blev kandidat til Hokageembedet rejste han hjem til Konoha, og siden var der aldrig kommet en ny - udover nu hvor den pinkhårede konuichi residerede her. Egentlig var han på vej hjem fra sit kontor der lå nogle gange væk, men han var kommet forbi hendes gang da hun skreg, og han kom for at tjekke op på hende. Det sidste han havde brug for var et angreb på en diplomat.

Selvom rummet ligende et kaos uden lige, viste det ingen tegn på angreb - faktisk afslørede det bare en masse papir med fotos af kvinder smidt rundt på værelset, især omkring sengen hvorpå Haruno lå og stirrede på ham, lænde mageligt op mod puderne.

"Noget jeg kan gøre for dem, Kazekage-sama?" spurgte hun. Hun syntes han undersøgte hendes rod lidt for grundigt.

"Jeg hørte nogen skrige og vil undersøge sagen." svarede han lige. "Kunne være et angreb, men ser mere ud som en rode-alarm."

"Bah jeg syntes bare opgaven om at finde dig en brud virker umulig lige nu - der er ingen af de piger jeg har papir på der virker egnet?"

"Aha så du mangler papir på nogle piger eller hva?"

"Ja, men tvivler egentlig på det vil hjælpe mig. Hvor finder man lige den perfekte pige henne af?"

Gaara stod noget tid og kiggede på hende mens han tænkte.

"Nogen gang skal man faktisk ikke kigge så langt som man tror" var hans kryptiske svar. Så var det Sakuras tur til at stirre undrende. Ikke kigge så langt? Jamen hun skulle jo finde den perfekte, og hun havde allerede undersøgt sin egen inderkreds . og hvorfra skulle kazekagen også kende hendes omgangskreds fra? De havde ikke set hinanden i 6 år, så de kendte knap nok hinanden udover navn.

"Du har ikke ændret dig i de 9 år der er gået siden vi mødtes, Sabaku no Gaara." måtte hun erkende. "Du er lige gådefuld og umulig at forstå. Min egen Hokage vil jeg nok kunne vælge hustru nemmere end til end dig"

"Se der er vi så uenige på et punkt, Haruno Sakura. Jeg har forandret mig meget på de 9 år. Hvis du ikke husker særlig godt, var jeg jo en iskold morder, der ville have dræbt dig nu for at have stillet for mange spørgsmål."

"Aha jamen så har vi begge to forandret os, så ergo må vi kunne blive enige om at vi ikke længere kender hinanden."

"Du er stadig dig selv."

Hun stirrede vredt på ham - skulle han komme her og sige hun stadig var sig gamle pigede, uduelige jeg?

"Hvad mener du lige med det?"

"Du har ikke udskiftet hele din personlige holdning i livet - du er stadigvæk den lille målrettede pige jeg så dengang."

"Dengang var jeg et lille egoistisk barn der kun blev shinobi for at imponere en person - jeg var glad så længe jeg kunne gå rundt med en fantasi om at Sasuke..."

"Du snakker om Uchiha Sasuke?" spurgte Gaara. Han kendte til hendes følelser for den gamle holdkammerat.

"Det var før han forrådte konoha." sagde Sakura. Hun savnede Sasuke, og Team 7 for den sags skyld, men vidste at det kun var en drøm. Hun var kommet videre.

"Ja må man håbe. Det ville ihvertfald være hårdt at elske en død person der aldrig elskede en igen."

"Hvad ved du egentlig om kærlighed, Gaara-sama?"

"Kun at den opstår mellem folk som følelser, og binder folk emotionelt til hinanden."

Sakura rejste sig fra sengen og gik hen og stalte sig foran Gaara med armene over kors "Du har vist bestået Kærlighed 101 - så mangler du bare 102."

Gaara kiggede undrende på den smukke kvinde foran sig. På grund af hendes tætsiddende tøj kunne man se hendes krops perfekte udformninger, og de emeraldgrønne øjne nærmest stirrede op på ham i det perfekte ansigt omgivet af det lange lyserøde hår, der næsten var lige så langt som da han første gang mødte hende.

"Hvad går den lektion ud på?" spurgte Gaara

"Rent faktisk at elske nogen."


End file.
